1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges and, more specifically, rod-shaped hinges and collapsible articles (e.g., a landing net and a snow stick) incorporating rod-shaped hinges. The landing net article can be used for various purposes such as for fishing, animal catching and the like. The snow stick article can be folded and conveniently carried on one's thigh in a case strapped to the waist and thigh.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art describes various folding articles and hinges. The art of interest will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,315 issued on Jun. 8, 1993, to Randy R. Rosane describes a foldable stretcher frame with lockable articulating joints. A connecting link is pinned between two pivoting member heads, which are in turn connected into rotatable bushings, which are inserted in the tubular members of the stretcher frame. Each pivoting member head has a slot between rounded flanges, pinned to the connecting link. By rotating the connecting link and pivoting member heads, the frame can be locked longitudinally or folded upwardly or downwardly. The locking position is effected only in two positions. By virtue of the articulating joints with rounded pivoting member heads, the teaching of this reference is distinguished. The locking feature is not effected in the manner of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,945 issued on Sep. 16, 1986, to Dennis F. Diego describes a three-part articulating joint or linking element for folding tubular sections with slotted end regions to accept the linking element when folded. The linking element consists of a short solid cylindrical median portion with slotted winged portions on each end, which slide on pivot pins between anchored (welded or screwed) solid cylindrical plugs affixed to the tube wall. Locking pins are provided for maintaining the folded position of the joints. There is no suggestion for providing three movable hinge parts with spring tensioning, and modifying the slotted ends of the tubular sections to non-slotted ends as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,208 issued on Apr. 2, 1974, to Elroy E. Bourgraf et al. describes a pivot lock for detachably and pivotally interconnecting a pair of opposing members, such as the frame parts of a breakaway stretcher. The hinge consists of two parts, wherein a tongued portion fits in a grooved portion or slot and pivots on a pin. The tongued portion contains a pin engaging latch member, which releasably maintains the pin in the slot. There is no suggestion for forming a three-part rod-shaped hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,404 issued on Dec. 12, 1995, to Jui-Lung Chien describes a foldable playpen rail assembly consisting of a first outer shell, a second inner shell, two rail ends and a lock with two shoulders. The five parts are held together by two sets of two pins with springs. A third spring supports the button one the lock. There is no suggestion for forming a three-part, rod-shaped hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,201 issued on November 15, to Berger A. LaBarre describes a hinged strut construction which comprises a pair of elongate rigid strut members having pivotal connector fittings, and a hinge structure adjoining the distal ends of the members to each other. The hinge structure consists of two end fittings threaded into the proximate ends of the strut members with their opposite ends hinged by ears with a pivot pin. A longitudinal pin is anchored to a release collar on one side of the hinge. By moving the collar away from the eared hinge, the locking pin is moved away from the joint against a compressed spring. The configuration of the hinge structure is dissimilar from, and not suggestive of, the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,297 issued on Apr. 11, 1972, to Hugh R. Bolen, Jr. et al. describes a coupling for a folding tubular paddle consisting of a hinge connecting two cylindrical plugs, wherein one plug is fixed and the other plug slides on a longitudinal bolt, when the paddle end is unscrewed from an internal nut. The hinge is formed from three right-angled links pinned to the plugs to permit the two paddle parts to fold together. There is no suggestion for utilizing a spring or the use of fewer than three links.
The following art of interest shows hinges for connecting rod members. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,991,101, 2,991,102, and 2,991,103 issued on Jul. 4, 1961, to Aloys Wanwersch et al. describe connecting structures for beams of a roof support or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,478 issued on Jul. 17, 1962, to Ray A. Russell describes a hinge with a handle for a tiltable umbrella. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,951 issued on Mar. 31, 1987, to John G. Bodle et al. describes a zero free-play joint for deployable space structures consisting of a hinged butt joint. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,359 issued on Oct. 12, 1993, to Anthony W. Hinkl describes a heavy duty offset tube hinge with a ring for convertible tops for automobiles and boats. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,771 issued on Dec. 31, 1996, to Gregory H. Scott et al. describes a connector for coupling a pair of rods. These patents rely on one hinge connections and lack spring members.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, rod-shaped hinges and articles incorporating the same and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.